


The Yellow Bus Stop

by WishingDeathUponButterflies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Bullying, College AU, Depressed Sans, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sans Needs A Hug, coffee shop AU, eventually it will be though, idk how to tag, it's really dark guys, maybe inspired by the magician, no smut yet, papyrus is sympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponButterflies/pseuds/WishingDeathUponButterflies
Summary: 'People had always said the unused yellow bus stop around the corner was magical. The myth states that on a rainy night, two people must take shelter under the moonlight to fall in love.Papyrus never believed in myths anyway.'





	1. Cherry Blossom Trees as A Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh Hello everyone!  
> I am WishingDeathUponButterflies, don't mind me as I write some trash. Feel free to comment plots or something because I don't really know where to go after this probably.

There was an old myth going around his town about a yellow bus stop around the corner of his quaint shop. He didn’t understand the myth honestly, it seemed absurd. He had gone to see this yellow bus stop for himself seeing as he had nothing better to do for his break.  
The paint was slowly peeling off from all its years of use, he remembered when he was just a simple babybones and the paint was a vibrant yellow, strong and bold against the darkness of night. The metal that held the equipment together was also rusted and the seats was half busted.  
He guessed that civilians began to complain about the stop’s unkemptness so they shut it down. He recalls vaguely of a rumor his neighbours had told him while he was precisely cutting his hedges.

\----

"Ya know on a rainy night like yesterday’s, someone was BOUND to fall in love under that darn bus stop…" The old man next door had shouted in his southern accent.  
"What?" Papyrus paused and looked up over his hedges at the man wearing a straw hat and overalls, humans were so strange honestly.  
"Ya know, the myth about people hiding from da rain under da yellow one with the roof? Yeah apparently they fall in love at times like this." He replied with a scoff and went back to mowing his own lawn as papyrus fell silent.  
The myth was so cliche and unbelievable that even he can groan at how dumb it had sounded, especially coming out of his neighbour’s mouth

\--

Papyrus holds the coffee mug closely to his ribcage as he strokes it idly with a dish towel. It had began to rain this morning heavily, causing him to run to his quiet coffee shop in a hurry to avoid getting wet. It reminded him of the unusual rumour and had him thinking about it all day.  
It was currently 7:30 pm in human times as he stowed away the rest of his coffee beans into the freezer for tomorrow’s batch. He felt dejected after today’s customers, few had come in back barely any had anything positive to say about his coffee. Barating Papyrus with ‘This is SHIT’ or ‘You have NO TALENT’.  
He collected his belongings into a simple backpack and had a moment to dread going into the pouring rain once again. He stepped out, locking the door behind him, in a rush, he ran in the direction of his home to fall on his ass after tripping over a rock.  
'PAPYRUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET UP AND TRY AGAIN.'  
With little motivation he pulled himself to his feet only to feel a hard pain in his ankle. Oh. OH.  
'IT SHOULDN’T BE TWISTING LIKE THAT'  
He stared in horror at his malformed foot that looked similarly of a deformed fetus. It wasn’t bleeding or anything but it looked bad. He jumps to the conclusion that he had sprained it after falling over in a rush.  
Gathering enough strength he began to limp towards his home.It was a painfully long walk yet he hasn't even reached halfway. It was rather far so travelling on an ankle that was close to snapping was worrying so he decided that the best choice was to rest until he had fixed his ankle.  
Unlike fleshy monsters, skeletons have a much harder time with joints, having to manually fix them rather than sitting down with an ice pack. And it takes a long ass time to fix something like this. He knew he had far too much respect for himself to sit on the ground like a poor man so he chose to stagger towards the wretched yellow bus stop. It was in view of him and from his judgement he could easily tell that it wasn’t a long walk away. He once again, motivated himself enough to travel toward the tainted yellow bus stop with a force of one hundred men.  
As he was in clear view of the bus stop, Papyrus spotted something peculiar. A splash of electrifying red contrasting a dark black. The figure seemed to be wearing a black biker jacket with a red beanie, he had presumed it was some sort of hipster that despised mainstream culture. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to talk with anyone but the ever throbbing pain in his foot persuaded him otherwise. The other seemed to hear his presence, wasn’t that hard considering he was dragging his feet along the floor. The other was a skeleton, which was rare, and one he had never seen in the neighborhood before. Papyrus noted that the other skeleton had a skull that was much rounder in shape than his and was probably much shorter than him.  
The edgy skeleton shuffled over to make room for Papyrus as he sat down in silence. Everything was silent save for the pattering rain against the tin roof of the bus stop and the exhausted sigh Papyrus didn’t know he was keeping. His clothes were uncomfortably damp as he fumbled with his unlatched foot. Fleshy monsters would be disgusted but it was only natural to do this. He snuck a glance over at the other skeleton who was oddly quiet. The other was obviously a man but sometimes could be mistaken as a female.  
His eyes were blood red with an overarching sadness enveloping them, yet they held an underlying softness. Sharp teeth lined his mouth in an ever present smile that was almost uncomfortably sinister. He was staring at his phone, strolling through pages of trash probably on social media.  
Papyrus almost laughed.  
Millennials.  
Papyrus didn’t know why he was so infatuated by this skeleton, maybe because he hasn't met another skeleton before, or at least, that’s the excuse he came to. After a long while of staring and silence, the skeleton looks up from his phone and tilts his head in curiosity and flashes Papyrus a smile.  
‘Heya.’ The skeleton’s voice is raspy as he suppresses a deep chuckle. Papyrus feels his face go red from being caught by the other so he just begins to stammer nonsense.  
"I-I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO ME?!" Papyrus let out an exaggerated huff to prove his point. The skeleton immediately deflated, his grin becoming but the same still smile as he lets out a self deprecating laugh.  
"O-oh ok.." He doesn’t force Papyrus to talk any longer as he tugs his legs into himself, hugging them tightly.  
"W... What’s your name?" Papyrus asks, his tone is softer and has a comforting ring to it. Papyrus doesn’t know why he asks but there is a feeling in his soul, a want to this skeleton again.  
"Sans."  
‘I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!’  
Even after he fixes his foot. Even after the rain settles and they both bid their farewells and their ‘see you again sometime’s, Papyrus wants to meet Sans again. At the same bus stop. At the same time.

And he doesn’t know why.


	2. It hurts (When you’re not around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans’ POV of chapter 1. And also some back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique and prompts and such accepted and thank you Zany_Frog for leaving Kudos! I love your work

Oh Shit.  
Sans had forgoten to bring the fucking scarf he told himself to bring countless times. It’s obviously his fault hat he got fucked over again by his peers. He didn’t cry though, even if the his eye stung, even if his jaw was busted and his knees were weak from an over weighing guilt.  
He didn’t cry.  
He wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him cry like this.  
So he stood in the hallway idly walking past all the stragglers, it didn’t seem like he had anywhere else to go anyway so what was the point anyway. Deep circles surrounded his eyes from tireless nights and his bones were growing thinner little by little from lack of monster food. Everything was going wrong and he hated it.  
He remembers a time in his childhood when his mother was alive and she would whisper little compliments in his ear Everytime he would burst out crying.  
‘You’re such a good boy!’  
‘A sad face doesn’t suit you, you know?’  
‘You’re already so perfect!’  
He didn’t deserve it, he knew that much. But he adored her non the less, she was kind, probably beautiful but he didn’t have a vivid image of her, it was always a faceless skull wearing a dark dress.  
After she had died from an illness no human nor monster doctor could diagnose, his father had left him on his own on the first year of college and he almost supports his father’s decision.  
He opens the sliding door that makes up the front gate of his school, feeling the cold rush of air hit him in the face, letting out a sigh of a sickening relief.  
He had no intention of heading home, instead he decided on the thing he did recreationally, wander aimlessly until he finds something to care about. He almost laughed at the thought, finding something to care about? It’s the funniest joke he’s ever heard.  
He notes multiple things in his own mind to mark where he has been, making mental notes of how the trees look, where the wind comes from and most importantly where he places his footprints. It’s a strange habit of his, he remembers passing some drying cement and imprinting his footprint into it, it was a pleasant thought of his.  
He continued down the streets watching as the cars would rush by in a sea of wonderful colours.  
He hadn’t noticed it until now but there was light rain coming from the sky, it had been raining this morning, recalling the light pattering noises against his apartment window. He quickens his pace as to not care about the rain.  
The light rain begins to become heavier as he searches for cover. There’s a line yellow bus stop across the street from him, it looks as if it hadn’t been used in years which is surprising, it looks like an antique at least.  
So, being the asshole he is, he sits his ass down on the rickidy seats. An unusual person he is, he finds comfort in the watching and listening to rain, feeling sleepy from how relaxing it is. But he digresses, takes out his lightly wet phone to scroll through pointless social media. He can feel his red beanie soaking into his skull but he does nothing about it.  
He distracts himself from his student loans, bullying, hatred, starvation and all of his worries just to sit under an empty bus stop and look at his phone. His life really is depressing,  
He hears distant yelling and splashing, thinking it was just children slipping in puddles but to his surprise it’s a grown ass man yelling about his fucked up foot.  
‘Ouch.’  
Sans does nothing about it but return to his phone. It’s not his problem to deal with someone else’s problems. He hears more splashing and it’s coming toward him, growing louder in volume as the man lumps his way to the seat next to him. At first he thought that this guy was just a pale human but it’s just a skeleton with sharper features.  
He wears a brown apron that has a coffee mug printed on it and a white button up with black jeans. Sans assumes that he just so happens to work at he coffee shop in the area that apparently tastes like shit but he doesn’t say a thing.  
He hears the other grumble violently and curse until his breath about his foot that despite pressure, doesn’t relatch.  
After a while of silence, Sans feels something unsettling. He feels someone’s eyes on him, watching his very moves, examining his features.  
Don’tnoticethebruises.  
He turns to face the other, hiding the bruises on his bones with his skull as he tilts it. He offers the simple calm yet chill greeting.  
“Heya.”  
“I-I WASN’T STARING, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME?!”  
Oh. Of course. No one would want to talk to him. It was not surprising, he just thought he could do something right in his life for once. Oh wait. His stupid. He shouldn’t have thought should he? Oh well. Fuck him then.  
Sans curls in on himself, he messed it up, again. He doesn’t cry he just idly scrolls back and forth between the two frames on his phone in a hypnotising way.  
After it seemed like 10 minutes of scrolling the man speaks up.  
“W… What’s your name?” The guy’s voice is softer, presumably calmer. Sans thinks he might have just talked to the guy at the wrong time but he chooses to say nothing more than his name. It’s rude to talk too much after all.  
“Sans.”  
“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
The two of them talk for a while. Sans doesn’t know how long. His lost track of time after having a decent time for once with someone else other than his friends online.  
For once he has enjoyed himself.  
For once he’s happy.  
So of course he’s disappointed when the rain has settled and the other skeleton- Papyrus leaves.  
It bid his own goodbye as he uses an online map to find his way home. And he rethinks over their conversations about dumb things like music and internet lives.  
He smiles fondly at the thought of seeing Papyrus again.

Maybe this is what he wants to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my trash, I also kinda rushed the ending bois im sorry umm critque accepted and feel free to suggest things to me or something, Cheers!


End file.
